


LITTLE DEVILS

by seungbinlove7



Series: SeungBin Love [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Submission, Switching, seungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungbinlove7/pseuds/seungbinlove7
Summary: Now that Seungmin and Changbin are trying to learn and grow together, they spend more time having fun and being themselves. With half the members aware of their status, they find the balance of being teammates and lovers, and things seem to settle into place. But after a couple of weeks without time alone, Changbin convinces his partner to break the rules.  Meanwhile, Felix looks for an opportunity to interfere with their blooming love.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: SeungBin Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726243
Kudos: 11





	1. READ FIRST : WARNINGS AND SUMMARY

Warnings: some non-consensual activity, bondage, spanking, slapping, naughty as hell

This series has been edited for ot8.

Welcome to Part 3 of [SeungBin Love](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726243) \- I hope you enjoyed the first two stories!

Part 1 : [PUSH BACK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908071) and Part 2 : [GLOOMY TREASURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945980)

I write these for fun and practice; please forgive any mischaracterization for the sake of drama!

Thank you so much for the kudos on my previous humble works! I have been warmed by the response.

Hope you have fun with these “Little Devils” ;)


	2. What Are You Saying?

The entire way, Seungmin is nervous. But his anxiety is mixed with a thrill thinking about what awaits him. He replays the conversation in his mind that led him to walk the streets late that night.

**Please, Minnie? It's been so long.**

_I know, but we promised to stop sneaking off._

**Just for tonight? We have a late start tomorrow, it's the perfect chance.**

_I'd like to but... okay... where do you want to meet?_

By the time his thoughts clear, Seungmin is standing outside a numbered door, his destination. He takes a deep breath and centers himself, anticipating his lover waiting for him on the other side. He knocks twice, and after a moment the door opens slightly and he steps inside. Door locked, curtains drawn, they waste no time. Changbin is eager and takes Seungmin in his arms before he's even had the chance to greet him.

Changbin says in a low, rough voice, “Tell me what I want to hear.”

Seungmin bows his head in a shy smile, then looks back up at his dark, seductive lover.

“That I love you?”

"That's a good start..."

"That you turn me on," he says, pecking him with moist lips, "just by kissing you... that you drive me crazy..."

"Yesss..." Changbin sighs, thrilled by Seungmin's sweet words.

He thinks about how things had been lately, how Seungmin went out of his way to smile or give him a nudge throughout the day, or how they had learned to banter without taking offense. Encouraged by Seungmin's concession to break the rules, he wanted to make the most of the opportunity, no longer inhibited by fear or regret. He leans back and puts a hand on Seungmin's face.

"How is my sweet boy? Are you ready to have fun tonight?"

Seungmin replies softly, "Yes, Binnie."

A sly grin emerges on the rapper's face and he pulls away.

“I brought something,” he says, walking over to a small bag.

Seungmin watches curiously and starts taking off his coat and shoes. Changbin pulls out a bottle of clear alcohol and raises an eyebrow at his partner. Seungmin tilts his head and twists his mouth in a half-frown.

"I don't know... I don't really drink."

"Mmhmm... such a good boy..."

Seungmin scoffs and smiles a little.

"Ah, come on... don't tease me..."

Changbin pouts, his voice quickly taking a pathetic tone.

"Won't you be my naughty boy and have fun with me?"

Seungmin sighs.

"If that's what you want... I'll do anything..."

Changbin is dissatisfied with his response and makes it apparent. Seungmin blinks and then smiles, wanting to please his partner.

"I mean, of course, Binnie... it sounds fun. I haven't really gotten drunk before... not much..."

Changbin smirks, ready to turn on his dark charm and corrupt his innocent lover.

"We have all night... just have a little..."

Seungmin watches Changbin pour a shot for him. He's had a few drinks before, he's even been a little drunk before. But he's never had shots and he has no idea how he'll respond. He tries not to think about it, but a nervousness pervades him that won't go away. Changbin hands him the glass and he looks at it, sniffing, the strong smell making him recoil slightly.

"Don't hesitate, just do it," Changbin commands.

Seungmin takes a deep breath and drinks it down, the strong liquid burning his throat. He suppresses a cough and Changbin smiles and pours another shot, taking it for himself quickly without ceremony. Seungmin laughs nervously and looks cutely at Changbin, trying to relax. Changbin gives him another serving, bigger than the previous ones, then downs a swig out of the bottle and stands up, taking off his clothes. Seungmin pauses, examining the drink, but by the time Changbin is half-naked and staring him down, he swallows it in one gulp.

Changbin takes his hand and pulls him up, then starts undressing him. The older mate rubs his body against the younger, his intense eyes looking him over once he's done. They both take another drink, then Changbin gently takes him to the bed and they sit, Seungmin looking content and drowsy.

"How do you feel?"

Seungmin giggles quietly.

"Warm... everything feels weird."

Changbin traces his finger along Seungmin's sides, then palms his hip.

He laughs again and says, "My face feels numb.”

Changbin snickers and gets on top of him.

"You're so cute," he whispers, making Seungmin blush and pinch his sides in response.

Changbin kisses him deeply, his hands exploring his lover's soft skin. The weight of his frame still against him, he sighs and nuzzles his grinning partner, losing himself in the familiar scent and feeling that he's longed for. Seungmin emits cute noises, the warmth in his body helping him relax. He sits up a little and looks down to see Changbin trailing his lips down his stomach.

Seungmin giggles again and says, “You know, you don't have to get me drunk to take advantage of me.”

Changbin's dark eyes flash towards him.

"I just thought it would be fun."

Seungmin runs his fingers through Changbin's hair.

"It's always fun..."

He pouts a little.

"Are you saying you don't like it?"

Seungmin sits up more and grabs at hm.

"No... I'm just saying... you're enough."

Changbin moves closer and Seungmin pulls him in, kissing his neck. They get lost in a world where they alone exist, forgetting the pain of the past and the worry of the future. Fully relaxed from the drink, Seungmin's lust overtakes him and he fondles Changbin, whispering sweet, dirty words to him. Changbin whines softly, basking in tender love, aching from the hot breath in his ear and the touch of his beautiful mate.

"You're my angel... You're so good to me,” Changbin breathes between moans.

Seungmin laughs mischievously.

"Does that make you my devil?"

Changbin turns to look at him.

"Are you saying I'm bad to you?"

Seungmin gives him a wicked smile.

"No... you make me want to do bad things..."

He grips Changbin hard, forcing a long, rough groan from him. The older huffs and grabs the younger's wrists, then turns and holds him down, rubbing his manhood between Seungmin's perfect thighs, working himself up more. He looks down at Seungmin's sweet face, his soft lips parted in a sigh, and he growls, leaning in to lick at his ear and hiss naughty promises. They struggle and play in their mild inebriation, trying to make their time last, the air in the room growing warm with sweat and breath. As Changbin teases his mate with kisses along his shaft, Seungmin lays back and whines, letting the rapper take control.

Changbin handles him aggressively, making him squirm and groan. He smiles with satisfaction at the sound of his lover whimpering at his hand. Seungmin looks down and sees his throbbing cock being stroked and pumped relentlessly, and the strong grip of his dark partner is a thrilling sight that makes him gasp.

"Ahhh.... it feels good.... I'm close..."

"Are you going to cum for me?"

“Yeah... don't stop... Binnnn... ahhhh!”

“Mmm, yes,” he breathes in his ear, the beautiful moans coming from Seungmin making him rock hard.

He's barely given Seungmin time to recover and wipe himself off when he hands him a tube of lubricant and kisses his shoulder.

"Get yourself ready for me," he orders.

Seungmin sits up and looks at him, lips parted.

"But, Bin... I've never..."

"You've never touched yourself there?"

"Nnnnh..." Seungmin whimpers.

Changbin leans back to get a good vantage point.

"Mmm... good... I want to watch you do it."

Seungmin reluctantly wets his finger and slides his hand down his backside, roaming to his entrance, but then he hesitates.

"Don't be shy. Maybe you need more to drink."

"No..."

"Then go on..."

He whines as he circles his finger around and gently pokes himself. He sighs and slowly intrudes, feeling his own tightness, his heart pounding from the act of destroying his modesty. As he pulls back and enters again, Changbin is in a lustful trance, rubbing his thick cock between his fingertips, sultry breaths passing through a bitten lip.

“Ahh... Binnie...”

"Oh... yes... that's so hot..." Changbin moans, gripping himself as he enjoys Seungmin performing for him.

“It feels wrong... nnnh....”

“So innocent... but think of all the bad things you've done with me.”

Still working his hole, Seungmin begs, “Ahh... please... why do you humiliate me?”

Changbin leans closer, eyes concentrated on the erotic display before him.

“Because I know who you really are... my naughty boy. Look at you now, so perfect... ohhh...”

Changbin is burning with lust, slapping his meat against his palm. Seungmin applies more aid as well as another finger, stretching his passage. He groans and dives further, preparing for his lover's imminent invasion.

“Binnie... is this enough?” Seungmin asks, showing himself off.

He is glistening and begging to be filled.

“Yes... does my naughty boy want to get fucked?" he asks in a low voice, moving in behind him.

"Please," Seungmin sighs.

"You want this?" Changbin teases, brushing his thick cock on his lover's bared behind, "Say it."

"Fuck me, please... I need you."

Changbin groans, his entry effortless and immediately satisfying. Seungmin is already panting, the alcohol numbing him but also relaxing him, allowing his mind to let go and focus on the pleasure in his body. Changbin glides through deeper, fingertips gripping Seungmin's hips, pulling him back to meet the force of his thrust. They both let out long moans as Changbin repeats the motion, taking his time and enjoying every sensation, every desperate noise coming from his partner. His movements more rapid, hands roaming, he scratches his nails down Seungmin's back. As he trails down, he slaps Seungmin's ass and lets out a long sigh.

“God... I just want to fuck you all night... unnnnh....”

Changbin starts pumping him harder when Seungmin cries out.

“Binnie... ahhh... wait....”

Changbin slows down.

“Are you okay?”

“Just... not so fast...”

Changbin hugs his arms around him and pulls himself closer, finding a slower rhythm.

“Sorry... is this better?”

“Nnnh... yeah....”

“Ohhh.... that's nice... my Minnie...”

He rocks him steadily, holding his hand, kissing softly along his shoulders. Seungmin whines quietly, matching his lover's motions, meeting each other perfectly again and again. Changbin starts to groan louder, feeling his high approaching, and bucks two or three times with force. Then he lets go of Seungmin's hand and taps his hip, guiding him lower.

“Ohhh, stay down... I want to cum on you!”

“Ahhh....” Seungmin relaxes as Changbin retreats, and he leans forward into the mattress.

Changbin jerks himself fast and moans gruffly as he splatters his load between Seungmin's cheeks, covering him in his passion. The rapper stares at his newly created masterpiece, licking his lips and gripping himself as he comes down. Seungmin breathes heavily, feeling the mess on himself and the sweet aching in his passage, waiting for his lover's command. Finally, Changbin makes one last, long sigh and sits back.

“Fuck... Min...”

“Was it good, Binnie?”

He crawls beside him and kisses his lips.

“Mmm... Perfect.”

Seungmin smiles from praise, then blushes at his vulnerable state.

“Bin... can you... help...”

Changbin stands up.

“Oh, sorry, of course,” he giggles, retrieving a towel from the bathroom.

He cleans up his young mate and gives his behind a sharp slap when he's finished.

“Hey!” Seungmin yelps, rolling to his side.

Changbin laughs and cuddles up next to him. After a few minutes of pinching and verbal teasing, they settle in, snuggling up to rest for the night, one dizzy but content, the other blissfully and thoroughly warm.


	3. Delicate

In the morning, Changbin unusually wakes up first. He doesn't even stir Seungmin when he gets up to get ready for the day. Sitting back on the bed, he hears Seungmin breathe in suddenly, then groan.

“Finally awake?”

Seungmin peeks his eyes open, then shuts them again.

“Nnnnh.... my head hurts... what time is it... it's so bright....”

“Oh... you're hungover? I'll get some water.”

Seungmin slowly sits up while Changbin hands him a small glass, then takes a sip.

Changbin goes on, “It's not too late. We'll get something to eat. It will go away in a bit.”

Seungmin's body begs for the water as soon as it hits his lips, and he finishes it quickly.

“Dammit, Bin... We're supposed to stop showing up tired and-”

“I know,” Changbin responds with a regretful tone.

“Well then... nevermind... this is what happens when I'm not the responsible one.”

“Hey, I made that promise too! I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be too much... light-weight.”

Seungmin smiles at him, then laughs, “The devil made me do it.”

Changbin smirks.

“You're going to get kicked out of heaven, being with me.”

Seungmin leans in and gives him a smooch, staying close.

“It's okay. It's worth it,” he murmurs sweetly.

They exchange passionate kisses, not wanting to start their day, then finally finish getting ready. On the way back to the dorms, they stop off for a warm snack and more hydration. But by the time they return, Seungmin still feels, and looks, worn. He sees Chan look his way from the kitchen, where Han and Lee Know also sit awaiting breakfast. They greet him curiously, but he only responds with a small wave, then quickly retreats to his room. At first he sighs with relief, wanting to be alone, but within a few minutes Hyunjin comes in to finish his morning preparations.

“Heya, Min. Where were you last night?”

Seungmin doesn't answer at first and Hyunjin stops what he's doing, looking at him expectantly.

“Where do you think?” Seungmin answers, easily showing his ill, troubled demeanor.

Hyunjin stands with an aura both tall yet meek, wearing only a thin white tank top and yellow shorts. He rubs his arm anxiously as he looks back at Seungmin's weary eyes.

“You seem tired. You okay?”

“I'm fine.”

Hyunjin moves in closer, taking Seungmin's hand.

“Need me to get something for you? You look a little pale.”

Seungmin pulls his hand away, wanting to respond bitterly, but he stops himself.

“No... just... I'm trying not to get in trouble, just don't say anything about it, okay?”

Hyunjin tightens his lips up and smiles, giving him a little wink, then goes back to getting dressed. Seungmin makes sure he's ready for the day as well, and by the time they are both about to leave the room, Hyunjin speaks up.

“Min... he's being good to you, right?”

Seungmin is a little surprised by the sudden question, but beyond that answers with no hesitation.

“Yeah, Hyun... things are great, really.”

Hyunjin watches Seungmin's expression go soft thinking about his partner.

“I'm glad, Min. You deserve it.”

Seungmin gives a shy laugh.

“Ah, thank you.”

Hyunjin looks lost in thought, prompting Seungmin to wonder and make his own inquiry.

“Hyun. Are you okay?”

He grins big and says, “Oh yes, Min.”

“I'm sorry if I have been distracted. You... you can talk to me too, if... if you need to.”

Hyunjin's eyes sparkle at his roommate's sweetness and he gives him another hug.

“It's okay, Min. I'm happy for you. Let's go.”


	4. C for Chan

The group has their daily meeting first, but most of the day consists of practice and getting ready for an upcoming performance. Seungmin feels like he's dying of thirst and his usual upbeat attitude is absent, made worse by the knowing glances he keeps getting from Chan. Hyunjin and Changbin both hang near him, while Felix stands at the back, watching the scene unfold. By the time they are taking their first break and everyone is chatting and resting, Chan looks over the members and sighs.

He sees Seungmin looking exhausted yet still smiling as Changbin puts an arm around him and whispers something in his ear. He sees Hyunjin standing nearby, awkwardly grinning and bantering with him as well. Then he looks over to Felix, who seems lost in his own world, staring at them with a troublesome and purposeful expression. Chan feels tense during these observations, from watching the dynamic of the group change over the last few months. He sits silently, contemplating the situation, when Han comes over and scoots next to him.

“Sup, you good?” Han asks casually.

“Yeah, mate. Just watching the kids.”

Han looks out at the others as well, but without the knowledge that Chan has the landscape is entirely different to him.

“It's nice to see Changbin getting along with Seungmin finally,” Han remarks.

He also sees Jeongin and Lee Know chasing each other around, yelling playfully.

“Ya! You! Respect your elder! And you! You're not supposed to scare little kids!”

They all start laughing and resume their rough-housing, but when Han looks back to Chan, the leader is not smiling.

“Chan? You okay?”

Chan sits up and nods.

“Yeah... hey, Jisung...”

“Hm?”

“Have you noticed anything different about Seungmin?”

“Different? Nah... I mean, he seems less timid nowadays. But, not really...”

Han hesitates.

“Well, actually...”

“What is it?” Chan asks, trying not to sound anxious.

“A few weeks ago he seemed really stressed out. He came in crying one time... but I never found out what was up. Do you know?”

Chan looks ahead, swallowing.

“Ah, that... he said it was personal, not to worry about it.”

“Oh.”

Han searches his memory a little more.

“I guess Hyunjin talked to him? I dunno. Anyway, it seems like he's doing good again.”

Chan's mind immediately notes this detail as he looks at Seungmin smiling and joking with his mate.

“Yeah. Changbin too,” he says nonchalantly.

“Yeah, geez. I'm glad he got out of that rut he was in. Did you get him to sleep more?”

“I can't even get myself to sleep,” Chan jokes.

Han laughs and slaps him on the arm. They both stand up and call the group to resume their work. Chan blocks these concerns out of his head for the rest of the day. But that night when the rest of group returns to the dorms, Chan instead sits alone in his room mulling it over, knowing Changbin and Seungmin will be back late again. He feels his pulse rising, furious at their continued deception, pressured to do something about it, and terrified of losing control.


	5. Drawing the Line

Later that evening, Felix goes looking for Hyunjin and finds him alone in his room. At first he acts casual and sits with him, chatting innocently and asking him how he's doing. But it's not long before his true motives become apparent.

“So, Changbin and Seungmin are getting along, huh?”

Hyunjin gives Felix a skeptical look.

“What are you bringing this up for?”

“I'm just making conversation.”

“I told you I'm not talking about that.”

“Jeez, Hyun, you're being ridiculous. I mean, don't you think it's crazy for teammates to get involved like this?”

“I think people should love who they love.”

“Love? Oh please. They don't know any better.”

“How can you say that?” Hyunjin stands up and scoffs, then stops himself, “Look, I'm done-”

“Why are you being so closed about this? It's going to cause a problem. I mean, hasn't it already?”

“Felix. They're finally doing well. Please, don't do anything foolish.”

Felix stands up as well, looking at him with intensity.

“I'm trying to protect the team, and protect Changbin.”

“Protect him? From what?”

Felix has no answer ready and Hyunjin laughs.

“Are you jealous?”

“No! Don't be ridiculous. I was there while he cried over Seungmin. He was treating him like crap.”

“No he wasn't,” Hyunjin argues, “And besides, Seungmin was upset too.”

“See? This whole thing is a mistake. They just can't see it.”

Hyunjin puts his hands on his hips and stares Felix down.

“I'm disappointed, Felix. I thought you were more open-minded than that.”

“This isn't a theoretical situation where everything can be accepted. We're all supposed to follow rules, why do they get to break them?”

Felix flips his hand out sharply, his heated emotions showing, and Hyunjin smirks.

“You _are_ jealous. I just don't know of what yet.”

“Shut up. You're no help anyway. I'm not letting this go.”

“Dammit, Felix.”

Hyunjin, who is typically meek and yielding, stands up taller and stares Felix down. But Felix isn't about to give up either.

“Don't get in my way,” the Aussie growls.

Hyunjin loosens up again and tilts his head.

“We'll see who's really the one protecting the team.”

Felix narrows his eyes and then walks away, heading straight to his room. His shared room is busy as usual, and while Jeongin and Lee Know wind down to go to sleep, Felix lays in bed thinking intently about what he can do to disrupt this affair. He settles on a subtle plan, and the next day while the group has a break in the day, Felix heads to Changbin's room looking to start trouble.


	6. Unexpected Surprise

The room is unoccupied and mostly dark when he enters, but he doesn't turn on the light. He goes straight over to Changbin's side of the room, to a small cabinet by the closet, and starts rummaging through a drawer of accessories. He picks up and feels a ring, then a set of earrings, then a necklace.

“Perfect,” he whispers to himself, shoving the other items back inside and gripping the necklace tightly between his fingers. He shuts the drawer and turns to leave, when he hears approaching footsteps and whispering. As fast as he can, he dives into the closet and shuts it just in time to hear the main door closing, and the click of a lock.

“Shhh...”

“Nnnh... Minnie...”

“Quiet, baby.”

Felix's mouth hangs open as he realizes what's going on. He hears the rustle of clothes and belts being undone and peeks through the small slits in the closet door. Felix can barely see anything beyond the motion of their bodies, but he hears their hushed passion clearly, listening intently to the soft sound of skin slapping.

“Touch me, please...” Changbin begs.

“Mmm... I can tell you needed it bad... you're taking me so well...” Seungmin whispers, denying Changbin his touch and locking his arms around his chest.

“Ohhh, Minnie!”

Seungmin covers his lover's mouth.

“Naughty boy. You're going to get us in trouble,” Seungmin breathes in his ear.

Changbin's whimpers are muffled as Seungmin rides him smoothly, building the heat between them. The older mate jerks himself while being driven slowly and they are both completely lost in their act, neither aware that Felix is hiding only a few feet away. Still clinging to Changbin's necklace, Felix can barely process what he's witnessing. He feels uncomfortably warm and notices his breathing has quickened. He never imagined being witness to such a scandal, and the sight gives him a thrill beyond the physical. He listens to the grunting and sighing of his teammates, then looks down as he feels his dick stirring awake in his pants. He silently scolds his body's absurd reaction, then looks up again as he catches a glimpse of movement. Seungmin has pushed Changbin to his bed and is taking him once again.

“Harder, please Minnie!” Changbin whimpers softly.

“Keep quiet,” Seungmin scolds, smacking into him with his hips.

Felix is now completely hard and thoroughly annoyed at himself. His pounding heart rushes his heated blood, making him sweat, and he feels like he's going to suffocate in the cramped space.

“Ahhh... Binnie...” Seungmin whispers, and Felix sees their shadows slow to a halt.

The room goes silent and Felix starts to panic, sensing his own heartbeat and breath so acutely that he fears he'll be heard. He barely gives himself air as he listens to the faint shuffling of footsteps and fabric sliding back on.

Seungmin pulls his partner close, “Did you like our little break, Binnie?”

“Mmm... Yes... I wish we had all day...”

“I know...” he gives him a kiss, “Come on, let's get back before someone notices.”

“Hang on, I need to grab something.”

Felix's eyes go wide and he gulps hard, fearing that he will be revealed in the next moment. He hears Changbin approaching and cringes, his face burning hot. He hears objects being tossed about in front of him and then the flimsy door concealing him shakes.

“Where did I put that...”

Felix wants to fall back in panic, but he remains motionless, holding what little breath he has, eyes clenched shut as if it would keep him invisible.

“There it is.”

Felix's temples throb and by the time he notices the footsteps move away, both Seungmin and Changbin have left the room completely. He sighs and takes a few deep gasps of air, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He sits back against the wall of the closet, his frayed nerves finally subsiding, and looks down again. His body betrayed his excitement and he curses himself, rubbing his aching boner with his palm for a moment. Why was he so turned on by this scene of voyeurism?

“Fuck... I can't go out there like this...” he whispers to himself.


	7. F for Felix

“Ugh... I have to be quick...”

He slips the necklace into his pocket and unzips his jeans, only giving enough room for his cock to spring out. He grabs himself and teases a moment, feeling dirty but still committed to getting this nuisance out of his system. He groans deeply under his breath as he fondles himself with both hands. But unlike a normal session of self-pleasure, Felix's mind is occupied with completely different imagery. As he keeps going, he hears their lust-filled voices in his head.

_You're taking me so well._

**Harder, please!**

“Fuck, this is crazy,” he pants, working himself closer, trying to be quick without pressuring himself.

How could Seungmin be the one on top? Felix thought he always came off as such a good boy, one of many reasons why he still can't believe Seungmin and Changbin are a thing.

“I could fuck better than him,” he mutters.

He jerks himself harder, thinking about being in Seungmin's place, imagining Changbin whining and trembling from being filled by him instead. The sudden vision of Changbin bent over, calling for Felix to fuck him, sheds him of all his inhibition.

“I bet he's tight... and he begs for it... unnnh...”

Just as this erotic speculation is about to send him over, he realizes where he is, and that he has nothing to expel himself onto. He frantically looks around but sees nothing he can steal, then cups his hand below his throbbing head.

“Ah, fuck...”

He stifles his moans and concentrates on catching all his seed, then prays no one will walk in as he sprints over to the bathroom and shuts the door. Sweating, gasping, messy, Felix can't even look at himself in the mirror as he cleans up and tries to regain control of his mind. He looks at the time and curses; only a couple minutes before they're all due back. He finally looks past his own reflection to focus on fixing his short, blonde hair and making sure his clothes were straight.

“What the hell...” he starts to whisper, then feels the jewelry in his pocket.

He grins a little and fiddles with the clasp, fitting it around his slender neck to rest on his collarbone. His smile gets bigger, his mischievous intentions and satisfied body giving him a warm and sinister feeling as he carefully leaves, making sure no trace of his trespass would be known beyond a glaring, silver, well-worn necklace.


	8. Changbin's Temper

The next day, Seungmin is returning to the dorms when Changbin storms out of the entrance, slamming the door.

“B-Binnie... what's wrong?”

"Just leave me alone,' he says coldly, turning to walk past him.

But Seungmin grabs his arm and stops him.

"No way. I'm not letting you hide from me."

Changbin reacts forcefully and pushes him against the wall, yelling.

"Dammit! Leave me alone!"

His face red, eyes watering, he gives Seungmin a fierce stare, while his concerned mate can only look back with a submissive, pained expression. Before Seungmin can find any words, Changbin leaves him in silence. His heart nervous and aching, he worries that he's done something wrong but can't think of what it could be, then wonders what could be bothering his lover so much to push him away.

Seungmin goes back to his room, where his roommates are busily engaged in their own activities, and slips in his earbuds, keeping to himself. He couldn't understand why Changbin would do this to him, not now. They had finally learned to lean on each other, talk things out even if they were mad at each other, and not take things so personally. Seungmin's eyes start to well with tears, dreading that his lover is going back to his old gloomy ways again. His introspection is suddenly interrupted by a tapping on his arm. He looks up and sees Han's bright and curious face, then sits up and takes out his headphones.

“Min, you okay? You look upset all of a sudden.”

Seungmin sighs.

“Yeah... Jisung...”

He spots Hyunjin on his bed, looking over as well, both his roommates concerned expressions unchanging. Han sits down next to him, thoughtful and quiet for a moment, then speaks softly.

“I don't mean to intrude, but... it seems like something's been bugging you...”

Hyunjin hangs his feet over the edge of his mattress and watches their conversation intently.

“I mean, you can talk to us, you know that, right?” Han asks.

Seungmin swallows hard, trying to choke back his tears. But they fall without his permission and he turns away.

Forcing his breath, he replies, “I don't want you guys... to worry....”

“Ey, man...” Han speaks up more casually in attempt to lighten the mood, “I'm not worried, but you know... we all go through stuff, just letting it out helps, right?”

Seungmin doesn't reply, using all his focus to stop crying and get control of his emotions. He takes a deep breath, wiping his face dry, then looks back at them both.

“Sometimes it helps... but...”

He thinks of all the other times when they had fought. Usually he would retreat, or spill his thoughts to Hyunjin or Chan, or sit alone and brood over whatever had happened. But he wasn't going to accept that this time. He stands up and gives them each a resolved nod.

“I've just gotta do something about it...”

Han and Hyunjin look at each other, one infinitely more confused than the other, as Seungmin walks out to begin his search for Changbin. His usual practice space is empty, but he eventually finds him in a different one. He peeks through the window and sees that his partner is not working, but sitting on a couch, sulking. He takes a deep breath and enters. Changbin looks over at him but says nothing. Seungmin fights his body's trembling and speaks up.

"Bin... will you talk to me? Please?"

A dead stare and silence are his answer, but Seungmin doesn't back down. He slowly approaches and takes his hands, holding them between his own.

"Did I... do something wrong?" Seungmin asks softly, a heavy weight in his lungs.

Changbin's expression relaxes and he looks down.

"No... I'm sorry. I... I was so mad, I didn't want to take it out on you.”

Changbin pulls him down to the couch and kisses his fingers.

“I just needed to cool off. I'm sorry I was a jerk.”

Seungmin smiles a little and hugs him. Changbin stubbornly puts his arms around him and buries his head in his young lover's chest.

“It's okay, baby... what's going on?”

"I'm mad at myself," he says, voice muffled.

"Why?" Seungmin asks, lifting Changbin's chin to look at him.

"My stupid temper..."

Seungmin strokes Changbin's forehead and holds him.

"Ah, Bin... what happened?"

"I lost an opportunity to do something... and then Chan started lecturing me... I got so angry..."

He closes his eyes, trying to hold in his frustration, but when he opens them again, the sparkle of tears appear.

“I don't know why I'm like this... I get so heated...”

“Leo blood,” Seungmin says brightly, kissing his face.

“I guess. I wish I had more control... you never get mad... unless I piss you off....”

“Heheh. Well, you do bring it out of me...” he continues teasing.

“Minnie....” Changbin whines.

“Baby, I'm just playing... come on, what happened with Chan?”

“We had a big fight. He's... he's beyond mad at me...”

Seungmin offers, “Ah, Bin... maybe... I can help... I mean, he has a temper too. You guys probably are just having a bad day, right?”

“I don't know...”

Seungmin gives Changbin another confident kiss.

“Come on, baby. Let's go talk to him, you can apologize and... things will be okay.”

Changbin nervously agrees, and they both return to the dorm and head for Chan and Changbin's room. Before they walk in, Seungmin sneaks him a quick kiss and scrunches his face up cutely to make him smile. But when they enter, the air of tension is immediate, and Chan stands up from his desk and faces Changbin with seething eyes.


	9. Chan's Rage

“I don't want to talk to you any more today!” Chan yells.

Seungmin steps forward, already defensive.

“Hey! He's here to apologize, why-”

“And has the nerve to bring YOU along?! You're the reason this is happening!”

Seungmin drifts back next to Changbin, speechless, and his heart clenches as Chan's rage explodes.

“I can't believe, BOTH of you would shirk your responsibilities and LIE to me!”

Changbin and Seungmin cling to each other's arms as they continue to be scolded.

“I expect this shit from you,” Chan goes on, pointing at the rapper, then fires his glare at Seungmin, “But you're supposed to be better than this. You're supposed to keep him in line!”

The guilty lovers look at each other, then ahead to Chan, keeping their eyes down.

“You both said you'd put work before... before... THIS... and instead you keep sneaking off and ditching your obligations!”

Seungmin looks up and argues, “I haven't missed anything that I was supposed to do!”

“But he has! And you let it happen, going out with him all hours of the night. Is he forcing you to do it?”

“Of course not, I-”

“Then you admit you're choosing to disobey me?”

“I...”

Changbin grabs Seungmin's hand and squeezes it, trying to signal him to back down.

“I'm sorry, Chan...” Seungmin says quietly, his eyes trailing back to the floor.

The leader paces back and forth in front of them, then gets close.

“I will not tolerate insolence and insubordination,” Chan growls.

Changbin finally looks up and matches his posture.

“You don't have to be so harsh.”

Chan slaps him in the face and the rapper winces, and Seungmin steps between them.

“You don't seem to understand anything else,” Chan barks, “And you have no idea how harsh I'll be if you keep this up. You want to mess around and fuck? Fine. I never stopped you. But I can take away a lot of things from you, things you'll regret losing.”

“Chan, why.-” Seungmin begins, but Chan cuts him off.

“Shut up! He's supposed to be learning from you, instead you're turning into a stubborn trouble-maker like him!”

Seungmin goes quiet again and looks at his partner, who rubs his face with tears streaming. Seungmin hangs onto his arm, trying to comfort him, while Chan turns his back and sighs.

“Who else knows about this?” he asks suddenly.

Seungmin gulps and looks at Changbin, who goes instantly pale.

“N-no one...” Changbin stutters.

“You haven't dragged anyone else into this little fling?”

Changbin gets angry and responds, “It's not a fling! Why don't you understand how important this is to me?”

Chan turns around and yells, “Because you don't seem to care about what's important to ME! Or the five other guys whose dreams you're risking! Stop lying to me! Who else knows?!”

Seungmin blurts out, “Hyunjin!”

Changbin grimaces and keeps quiet, keenly aware that if he admitted Felix also knew, he'd be pissing them both off. Chan looks Seungmin in the eyes.

“Anyone else?”

“No! Chan, I swear!” Seungmin cries.

Chan takes another deep breath.

“All right. I'm going to do some work. Figure out what you're going to do from here on, and if you make any more trouble...”

He looks at them both, his anger finally subsiding.

“Don't make me get involved,” he threatens, his strong, fierce tone conveying his seriousness.

He walks past them and shuts the door, leaving the two shamed lovers trembling.


	10. The Sting

They look at each other, both shaken, then slowly move over to Changbin's bed and sit. Seungmin rubs his mate's neck, then kisses him softly. They hold hands, saying nothing for a moment.

Then Seungmin timidly asks Changbin, “What do we do?”

Changbin pouts and doesn't reply, thinking over all the angry words spoken between them.

Suddenly he scoffs, “You're supposed to keep me in line?”

“I don't know... besides, he's right,” Seungmin says, smirking.

Changbin bites his lip in feigned offense, but Seungmin brushes his face with soft fingertips.

“Heheh... you know you like it.”

As Seungmin leans in to kiss him again, there's a knock on the door. They pull away quickly and move to opposite sides of the bed, acting casual, when Felix peeks his head in.

"Everything okay? I heard yelling a few minutes ago."

Seungmin starts to speak, "Ah-"

"It's all right, Felix," Changbin interrupts, "Just me and Chan. Nothing unusual."

Felix steps in and closes the door.

"Oh, right. You okay?"

Seungmin glances at Changbin, who smirks a little.

"Yeah, yeah, no big deal," he says, sitting up.

Felix smiles sweetly at Changbin, then flashes his eyes at Seungmin, his face turning smug. He sits next to Changbin and puts a hand on him. Seungmin notices a glint around Felix's neck and looks at it curiously. Something about it seems familiar, but he doesn't recognize it.

"Binnie, it's gonna be nice tomorrow. You wanna go shopping with me?"

"Uhh..."

"We can have lunch and get some sun. You need to get out more. Come on, please?"

Changbin gulps and nods slowly, his words coming awkwardly.

"Sssure... Felix. That. Sounds. Fine."

Seungmin looks at them skeptically, but then fakes a smile and stands up.

"Sounds fun. Guess I'll see you later, Bin."

Changbin watches him walk away and says quietly, "Uhh... okay, bye..."

On his way out, Seungmin hears Felix say, "Let's have a picnic again. Will you give me another kiss, hyung?"

Seungmin halts suddenly, eyes wide.

Changbin says loudly, "Very funny, Felix! Just a joke, I'm sure!"

Seungmin scrunches his face bitterly and shuts the door, walking away. Felix laughs.

"What are you doing?" Changbin whispers harshly.

"Heh, just having some fun, Binnie," he responds, his deep tone conveying his wickedness.

Felix slides closer, grinning mischievously, while Changbin sits back and folds his arms.

"You're going to get me in trouble!"

"Oh, please. Besides, you _have_ kissed me."

Changbin pushes Felix away a bit, sitting up straight and wagging his finger.

"Not like that! He's going to think something's going on!"

Felix stands up and straightens his jacket.

"Whatever. You will go out with me tomorrow, right?"

"Psh... why should I?" the rapper complains.

"Because if you suddenly change your mind, he's going to wonder even more."

Changbin grits his teeth and stares at Felix.

"What are you playing with me for?"

Felix bites his lip seductively and leans in, his voice husky and soft.

"Because I know you like to play."


	11. Distraction

The next day, while Felix and Changbin are away having lunch, Seungmin sits in his room, trying not to think about it. But the look Felix gave him yesterday made him uneasy, so he does the only thing he can think of to distract himself and hits the books. The time drags on as he frequently looks at the time wondering when his partner will be back. After a while, Hyunjin enters and settles in, lounging on his bed, not doing anything in particular beyond watching Seungmin.

“Studying?” he asks, trying to make friendly conversation.

“I guess... Changbin and Felix are out right now.”

“Oh? That's cool,” Hyunjin says casually.

Seungmin nods but his heart remains unconvinced.

“Yeah... I suppose I should let the other guys hang out with him,” he jokes, trying to ease his nervousness.

Hyunjin looks at him softly and smiles.

“You look cute today, Min,” Hyunjin remarks.

“Ah, thanks...” responds shyly.

Hyunjin walks over to Seungmin, who passively gazes at his studies. The dancer rubs Seungmin's shoulders and chats with him about his work, until Seungmin feels compelled to close his book and stand to meet his roommate. Seungmin looks at him expectantly, knowing that Hyunjin is subtly trying to seduce him. The singer's expression is already apologetic before Hyunjin is on him, speaking low and sweet.

“You know, sometimes I think about that night... you were so good...”

“Hyun, please... I wasn't... it didn't....”

“It didn't mean anything?”

Seungmin pulls away, fumbling over his words, “I... It's not that, I just...”

“I could do that for you too... I feel like I owe you,” Hyunjin says, continuing his advance.

Seungmin has nowhere left to retreat and Hyunjin's lips brush across his face to his ear.

“Ah, no... Hyun... please...”

“I haven't been able to look at you the same way.,” he whispers.

Finally, Seungmin grabs his wrist forcefully and pushes him back, still holding on.

“Stop,” Seungmin says, unyielding.

Hyunjin smirks.

“I'm sorry,” Seungmin says clearly, “I love him. I can't...”

“I know... I think it's really sweet...”

Seungmin lets go and his defensive posture relaxes, but he gives Hyunjin one more firm glance.

“You know, if Changbin knew you were flirting with me...”

Hyunjin smiles a little more, then laughs.

“He shouldn't threaten me with a good time.”

..........

Later that afternoon, Changbin has returned and eventually finds Seungmin in his room alone, still poring over his notes. Seungmin greets him with a relieved smile and Changbin gives him a long, tight hug, then smooches him on the lips.

“Did you have a nice lunch?” Seungmin asks.

Changbin looks away for a second and answers flatly, “Oh. Yeah.”

Then he gives his lover a soft gaze, “But, how was your day?”

“I just studied a little...”

“Haven't you relaxed at all today?”

Seungmin doesn't reply, just snuggles up against his mate.

“It's gonna be a busy night. Take a break, Minnie.”

Seungmin pulls away.

“I can't. I need to get ready.”

Changbin pouts and clings to his arm.

“Don't work too hard, Minnie.”

Seungmin sighs. Ever since the fight with Chan, he's been worrying about his status in the group. He never used to let anything distract him from doing his best, from giving everything to his work. But it's been more difficult than ever to say no to Changbin; not from any pressure or guilt, but from not wanting to let go of the warm feeling his lover gives him. Seungmin resolves to do better though, and looks down as he replies.

“I have to. I want to do a good job.”

Changbin kisses his hands and then brushes his face lovingly.

“You'll be amazing, you always are.”

Seungmin smiles a little and gives the rapper a kiss on the forehead.

“Thanks, baby. But... I'll see you in a bit, okay?”

Changbin whines a little, then nods and leaves him to prepare. Trying to be more careful and keep each other happy, the two rarely quarrel over the time they have. But Seungmin knows his attachment to Changbin has grown and consequently swayed his judgement recently. With a busy schedule ahead, he chooses to focus on work and keep these new-found concerns at bay.


	12. Exposure

Among their busy schedule that week is a photoshoot, and the group arrives at the studio refreshed and in good spirits. They greet the staff and start changing into colorful, soft-themed attire, then get some touch-ups to their makeup and hair. First, each member takes turns with solo pictures, mainly with a cheery vibe with the occasional sexy look. The guys each poke fun at whoever is up, trying to mess with their flow.

The group is then split into various combinations throughout the session, and one of these brings Seungmin, Hyunjin, Felix, and Changbin together. Felix has a permanent smirk as they get arranged, leaning against Changbin as he sits on the ground. Hyunjin moves in beside Felix, with Seungmin just behind him. The cameras click at high speed, capturing an array of moods and poses. Within a couple minutes, Felix looks down at Changbin, catching his attention, and rubs his fingers down his own collarbone. Changbin's eyes go wide for an instant as he spots his necklace gracing Felix's skin. The young Aussie grins and continues his meddling.

“You're so sexy, hyung,” Felix laughs, pinching Changbin's side.

Changbin laughs nervously and wants to pull away, but can't without interrupting their work. Hyunjin gives Felix a disapproving look, while Seungmin ignores the comment, his expression unchanged. A few more snaps and Felix leans his head against Changbin, sighing and giving the camera a deadly glare. The rapper gulps and concentrates, forcing himself to show no reaction.

There's a brief pause as the shots are reviewed and Seungmin finally looks over at Felix and Changbin, his heart stricken with an uncomfortable pain as he watches them interact. He huffs, his brow low, and pushes aside his feelings to bring his mind back to work. Finally, the staff signal they are ready to wrap up, and the boys break up and wander to the back of the room as the other four members gather for their half of the set. Felix skips lightly, amused with himself, but is quickly intercepted by Changbin.

“Ya!” he whispers sharply, “When did you take that? Give it back!”

“Oh this? I like it, it's cool,” Felix rubs the necklace casually between his fingers, then traces along it, “Do you think Seungmin likes it too?”

Changbin bites his bottom lip as Felix continues to taunt him.

“He seems a little upset today, is anything wrong?”

Felix smiles, but the rapper stares back him coldly.

“You know you can talk to me.”

“Apparently not,” Changbin retorts.

He glances over and sees Seungmin watching them again.

“We'll discuss this later.”

“Mmm, good. I've been wanting some more time alone with you,” Felix teases.

Changbin shows no reaction although he is steaming underneath. He turns quickly and walks over to Seungmin, taking his arm and staying by him silently. Seungmin continues observing the room for a moment, then looks over at Changbin.

“Everything okay?”

“Oh, yes.”

Changbin realizes by being too neutral, he's still giving himself away. So he lets go and clears his throat, then looks up at Seungmin with a sweet smile.

“You look so cute, Minnie.”

Seungmin sways shyly.

“Ah, thanks... you look amazing... I hope I get to see you tonight.”

“You will, I promise.”

.......

Seungmin has his room to himself that night, enjoying the peace and quiet but also suppressing a nervous feeling that keeps rising to the surface. He can only half-focus on his activities, wondering if Changbin will find him, worried that he should go look for him but trying to stay out of trouble. It seems like forever, but about an hour later there is a quiet knock on the door. Seungmin quickly answers and Changbin enters, still made-up, with a devious intent in his eyes.

“Kiss me...” Changbin growls.

Seungmin eagerly obeys. Those lips that first kissed him so many months ago still thrill and electrify him.

“I love kissing you... your lips are beautiful...” he says softly.

Changbin smirks, flashing his dark eyes at his young mate.

“Let me put these beautiful lips on you,” he offers, sliding down Seungmin's body and dropping to his knees.

“Ah... we should be careful...”

Changbin pulls down Seungmin's shorts and massages his thighs and hips, already teasing him with his mouth.

“Just a little? I know my good boy can be quiet...”

“Unnnhh... Bin...” Seungmin whimpers.

Seungmin still can't deny the dark rapper. Despite his promises to behave, as soon as he feels Changbin's powerful energy, his body can't help but react, his mind forgetting all the circumstances of their love. As Changbin envelops him, Seungmin's face strains with pleasure and the need to keep silent. He looks down, further excited by the sight of his mate taking him in, and runs his fingers through Changbin's hair.

“Ahh... it's good,” he sighs.

“Mmm....” Changbin moans in his throat.

Seungmin feels the adoration his mate conveys through his skillful and thorough act. Changbin is relentless, slurping as he works harder to please his lover, making it difficult to be quiet. Seungmin's legs tremble as his nerves rush with ecstasy. His breath rapid and soft, he closes his eyes and grabs Changbin's shoulder.

“Ahhhh, Bin... I'm gonna... nnnnh!”

He bucks his hips and cums, his servant drinking him with satisfaction, keeping on him until he is twitching and whining. Seungmin pulls up his shorts and lays back on his bed. Changbin still has an alluring look as he moves in beside him, snuggling up. They enjoy each other's warmth for a moment, then Seungmin gives Changbin a deep kiss.

“Do you... want me?” he asks.

Changbin smiles and answers, “We don't have to... I know you're nervous.”

“Ah, thanks... but I could still get you off... if you want...”

Changbin pulls him in tighter.

“I'm happy to be with you, Minnie. We can just rest.”

Seungmin gives him a sweet peck on the face and holds him, but the nervousness in his heart remains. He searches his thoughts and finds a tiny doubt; Changbin has never said no before, no matter how risky it was. Seungmin's face reflects his inner musings: was Changbin finally trying to be better? Or was something else going on?

......

Meanwhile, Felix is also relaxing in his unusually quiet room, but is interrupted by a door slamming and Hyunjin's sudden stare cutting through him.

“So this is your plan? Make Seungmin jealous?”

“I'm just having some fun,” Felix replies dismissively.

“I thought you were trying to stop this from causing a problem, now you're adding to it?”

“They get to do whatever they want, but not me?” he argues.

Hyunjin gets in his face, showing more aggression than Felix has ever seen.

“Stop messing with them!”

Felix stands his ground, smugly prepared to fire back.

“What about you? I've seen how you look at Seungmin.”

Hyunjin hesitates and steps back. Sensing the upper hand, Felix continues.

“This whole time you've wanted me to stop, because you have your own plan.”

“No! I'm trying to stop you from making a big mistake. You don't know what you're doing.”

Felix shrugs.

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I'm having fun. What are _you_ doing?”

Hyunjin stutters, “I-I just...”

Felix tilts his head curiously.

“...Hyun?”

Suddenly the dancer's face goes flush.

“He's happy! Stop upsetting him!”

Hyunjin reveals flustered tears as he yells at Felix.

“You said you wanted to protect the team, but all you're doing is hurting him!”

The Aussie says nothing, contemplating this admission, confirming his hunch about Hyunjin's true feelings.

“I can't even imagine what torment you're putting Changbin through.”

Felix rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Oh, please. I'm just messing around. It's funny watching him squirm. He always acts like such a tough guy but you should see him panic, hahaha.”

“That's cruel, Felix!”

“I'm just seeing if he can take what he dishes out.”

Felix grins confidently, unwavering in his intentions.

“And Seungmin? That little goody-goody? What's he going to do, really?”

“Felix... you have no idea.”

Growing tired of the conversation, Felix stomps in Hyunjin's direction, startling him.

“Are YOU going to stop me?” he growls.

Hyunjin submits without a response.

“Then get off my back. This whole thing is ridiculous, who cares if I have a little fun?”

Hyunjin takes a few steps, about to leave, then looks back at his misguided frenemy.

“I hope you're ready to take what you're giving too.”

Felix sneers and waves him away. He snickers to himself as Hyunjin leaves. With Changbin too afraid for Seungmin or anyone else to find out the situation, he could continue his mischievous plan indefinitely. Nothing would come from it. The secret lovers would be in more trouble for being exposed than Felix could ever get just for messing with them. Rather than be deterred by Hyunjin's words, Felix basks in a new-found confidence and sinister enjoyment of the idea, going to sleep while pondering his next move.


	13. Wolf's Senses

The next morning, Chan sits in his studio space, but he's not on his laptop or recording anything. He remains silent, his eyes flicking back and forth as he thinks about what to do. Whatever it would be, despite all his fear and anger over the situation, he had to be a leader. He had to sacrifice and put the others before himself. So he cages his emotions securely, then seeks out the members one by one.

.........

With a sympathetic heart, he first goes to Hyunjin, finding him alone in a practice room in the midst of a routine. He greets Chan cheerfully, but when he sees the leader's serious expression, he stops and turns off the music. They both sit on the floor, Hyunjin wiping the sweat from his brow, as Chan takes a solid breath and begins.

“I need to talk to you about something important.”

“Of course, Chan-hyung... what is it?”

“I believe that you... are aware of something going on within the group, something between two of the members. Is that true?”

Hyunjin goes pale and says slowly, “Chan... do you mean...”

“One of them is your roommate, is that right?”

Hyunjin gulps.

“Yes. I think we are talking about the same thing.”

“Okay.”

Chan says nothing, prompting Hyunjin to spill his words.

“I'm sorry... if I should have told you, Chan. I was trying to respect... their privacy. Seungmin asked me-”

“It's okay, Hyunjin. I'm not mad at you, not at all.”

Hyunjin looks down at the worn but polished wood floor as Chan speaks softly.

“You care about them... you were just trying to do good by them.”

The hesitation in Hyunjin's voice reveals his confliction.

“I was... but... I should have thought of you too, and the others.”

Chan puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry about it, mate. You're not responsible for the team, or anyone but yourself, okay?”

Hyunjin nods. Chan grips him and looks in his eyes.

“I just don't want to see you get tangled up in it too. I need everyone focused.”

The dancer nervously agrees.

“I... I'll keep my distance. It's... it's pretty complicated, huh?”

“Yeah... I'm trying to figure it out, myself,” the leader says lightly.

Thinking only about his growing attachment to Seungmin, Hyunjin is not prepared for Chan's next question.

“Hyunjin, has Felix said anything to you about this?”

“...Felix?”

“I know you're trying to protect everyone. But that's my job. I just need to know what I'm dealing with.”

Hyunjin had done his best to keep all these details to himself, but it was beyond his control now.

“He knows... I don't know how he found out... but he knows.”

Obviously un-phased by the news, Chan keeps his heart soft and gives Hyunjin a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Hyunjin. Just keep being a good friend to Seungmin and things will be fine.”

...........

When Chan goes to Seungmin, his sympathy turns to sternness. As he walks in the room with a look of disappointment, the young singer is already visibly shaken and quickly speaks up first.

“Chan... I'm... sorry...”

Seungmin had been feeling guilty for a few days, still trying to juggle all the demands on him. But among the things bothering him the most was how he had fallen out of favor with the man who had made this all possible.

“I'm sorry for lying and... breaking my promise...”

“I forgive you, Min. But... you've got to be more careful... _really_ careful.”

Tears form in Seungmin's eyes and he looks away, trembling.

“I supported you guys when this first started but... I can see that it's getting in the way of you doing your best.”

At these words, Seungmin starts crying openly.

“I'm sorry! I want to do my best! I'm trying!”

Chan feels a pang in his chest, but he doesn't let it deter him. He lets Seungmin cry and feel his own pain, hoping its weight will steer his behavior in the right direction. After a few moments, Chan goes on.

“I know you want to do your best. You have to be strong. Don't let Changbin pull you away from your dreams.”

“But... he's part of my dreams now.”

“Of course he's a part of them. He's a part of yours, mine, Hyunjin's, and every one of the other guys. And so are you, we're all in this equally. We have to stick together, Seungmin.”

Seungmin weeps quietly, the pressure to do what he must crushing his vision of a carefree love with Changbin.

“I can't stop you from seeing each other. I don't want to. I know it's important to you both. But... you have to decide how important it is next to everything else, and everyone else here. And you have to decide where that line is, when being with someone takes away from you being your best.”

The mournful singer wipes his tears away and nods, then looks at Chan sincerely.

“Chan-hyung... I'll do better. I... I swear.”

Chan gives Seungmin a gentle hug and then pats him on the arm.

“I want you to do something for me. Take a break and get out for a few hours.”

“What?” he sniffles, “Really?”

“Yeah. I know you never give yourself a break.... aside from... ahem....”

Seungmin squirms in embarrassment and groans a little. Chan smiles and puts an arm around him, trying to end the conversation lightly.

“So, please... Min, have a nice day out to yourself. Just be back here before dinner.”

Seungmin thinks about his lover a moment, his first inclination being to find him. But he takes this peace offering seriously and gives Chan a firm nod.

“Okay... thank you, Chan-hyung.”

................

As Chan stands outside his room, the warmth in his heart turns to fire, and he growls under his breath. With a deep inhale, he straightens his posture and enters with a forceful aura around him. Changbin looks up from his writing as the leader steps in and shuts the door, then stands to meet him in the middle of the room, already sensing a fight.

“Have you had enough time to think?”

Changbin knows what he's asking about, but he defiantly responds in a flat tone, “About what.”

Chan's eyes cut into him like fangs.

“Are you going to stop?”

Changbin returns his stare, saying nothing, refusing to acknowledge such a demand. Then, Chan's rage explodes.

“You promised to put the team first. You PROMISED!” he yells.

Changbin doesn't back off, trying to explain.

“It was a mistake. I didn't mean to-”

“How am I supposed to trust you when you lie to me, and sneak off instead of focusing on work?”

Chan seethes, his power crashing against Changbin's defense, cracking him ever so slightly.

“I'm sorry. I don't do anything that I think I can't handle.”

“But you still messed up! You're going to end up throwing everything away over this!”

Changbin has no answer, and his continued resistance only infuriates the leader more.

“I am NOT going to be disrespected like this! You're going to stop this, NOW!”

The rapper's eyes narrow, his defiant resolve bolstered.

“I'll put my work first. But I'm not going to just stop at your command.”

Chan grits his teeth.

“Still being stubborn?”

Once again refusing to respond, Changbin is struck by a stinging slap.

“Ow! Why-”

“I've tried being nice. I held your hand when you cried over him. I gave you all the freedom I could, and you still abused it! You've forgotten who's in charge.”

Chan gets in Changbin's face.

“Are you going to obey me?”

“I'm not going to stop seeing him!” he yells, unmoving.

The two men stare at each other, neither backing down.

“Fine,” Chan finally says, taking a step towards the door.

“I admire you... risking it all for him. It's noble... but foolish,” he says.

Changbin folds his arms. Then Chan turns to leave, but not before making his final stand.

“Just don't be surprised when you're not included anymore.”

“What do you mean...”

Chan squares up again, looking Changbin in the eye.

“I mean, why should I consider your input? Since you don't care about this succeeding.”

The rapper's voice goes suddenly quiet.

“No... it's not like that...”

Tearing out his throat, Chan's words leave him silent.

“It's about to be. I told you... don't make me get involved.”


	14. Faint Whispers

As Chan leaves, Changbin slowly realizes he is about to be cast out by the pack leader. His heart tight, legs weak, he sits on the bed and pulls out his phone.

**Can I talk to you?**

_I'm out for a few hours, everything okay?_

**Yeah. I'll see you tonight?**

_I'll be back for dinner. :*_

Changbin sinks back and tears stream down his face. He tosses his phone aside and huffs, trying to slow down his speeding thoughts. He is all at once furious at Chan, panicked over his impending punishment, and desperate for Seungmin's comfort. And when he feels like it can't get any worse, a knock at the door reminds him of another chaotic factor in this storm of emotions.

.......

Seungmin begins his day with a hearty meal, enjoying the solitude to give himself an overdue dose of serotonin by stuffing himself with delicious portions of beef and veggies, with a little strawberry dessert to top it off. Although he tries to keep his mind off of his problems, he keeps thinking about what Chan said, and arguing with himself about the positives and negatives of his relationship. With his body satisfied but his mind in turmoil, Seungmin heads out to a city park to walk off the meal for a while, taking pictures along the way.

His heart is finally peaceful as he walks amidst the quiet, winding paths, taking in the faint warmth of the midday sun and a cool, gentle breeze. Getting away from the dorm, the studio, and everyone else, just to be alone, reminded him that things were okay, if only for a moment. As he snaps another picture of a particularly bright flower, he feels a moment of peace, looking at the image, frozen in time, captured in memory.

As he takes a deep inhale, the subtle smell of nature awakening his senses, everything else falls away. That peace, that snapshot in time, was the same thing that he felt in Changbin's arms. His heart twinges as he acknowledges how deep his attachment has become, and he staves off the pain by focusing on the sun passing through the waving leaves. Then, unable to distract himself any longer, he brings his thoughts back to his current dilemma.

For so many years, he has wanted nothing more than to sing, and have that proud feeling of performing and growing better every day. Now his unexpected attachment to Changbin was putting his dream at risk, and creating conflict and disappointment with Chan, to whom he was always grateful and respected. As these thoughts pass along his awareness, his heart grows nervous again. He pushes it down with another centering breath.

_I guess I just have to stop... stop being with him. It's the... best thing to do._

His logical mind gives him an answer, but his chest aches at the thought and he winces.

_Why can't you make it work? There has to be a way..._

His passionate heart responds, begging his mind to find a solution. His brain fights back, throwing doubts and insults back at him, calling his love naive. But no matter how many times he resolves to let go, he can't.

_Just talk to him... it doesn't have to be over. You've just got to be more responsible._

His disgruntled mind backs off, but not before suggesting that he's only putting off the decision. He shakes his head and clears his thoughts once again, remembering where he is. He takes his time getting back to the dorms, passing by a few carts and shops along the way. Spotting a trinket from afar, Seungmin approaches one of the stores and smiles. He knows that Changbin likes little gifts more than him, and he is reminded of some recent teasing he received as he purchases a puppy figurine, only about three inches tall. He imagines his partner's smiling face as he gives him the present, making him walk more purposefully the rest of the way home.

.......

Bounding up to Changbin's room happily, Seungmin can't wait to tell him about his day and give him his little surprise. But as he approaches, he senses movement from behind the door and stops. He hears a familiar giggle and faint whispers, suddenly nervous about what he's going to walk into. He knocks on the door twice, then tries the handle. It's locked. The sounds quiet and the door opens, and Changbin peeks out.

“Oh, hi Min,” he says, grinning slightly, but his wide eyes show his surprise.

“Everything okay?” Seungmin asks.

Felix pulls the door back more, gloating at Seungmin.

“Oh, hey Min. What's up?”

Seungmin clears his throat and his eyes dart back and forth between them.

“I... um... just wanted to talk to you, Bin, but...”

“Come join us, Seungie,” Felix offers, smirking.

Seungmin glances down and notices Felix careless playing with a necklace. His mind sparks as he finally realizes he's seen it before, dozens of times, but on his lover's neck instead. Changbin is silent and obviously awkward as Seungmin looks at him again. Seungmin's heart sinks and his nerves shake as his mind starts imagining the worst.

“I... I'll come back later,” he mumbles.

“What's wrong, don't you want to hang out?” Felix teases.

“Nevermind. I'll see you later, Bin,” he says, turning to leave.

“You're so cold, Seungie, what gives?” he prods him further.

Seungmin glares back at Felix and notices Changbin's expression has turned to annoyance as well.

Finally he speaks up, “Min, I'll come find you in a minute.”

“Don't worry about it,” he replies sharply, walking off.

Felix giggles a little and Seungmin's blood boils, wanting to confront him about the recent, peculiar treatment of his man. But, his practical side forces him to walk away. He doesn't even realize that he's stormed out and away from the building again until he breaks free of his anger and looks around; doubt and jealousy the only things remaining.


	15. When Doubt Sinks In

**Hey, where are you?**

_I went out._

**When will you be back?**

He hesitates to reply.

_In a little while. Before dinner._

**Come find me.**

_I'll see you later._

Seungmin looks at his phone bitterly. Now he understood what Changbin was feeling when he thought he was getting too close with Hyunjin. Jealousy was not something he was accustomed to, and the stabbing pain it gave him made his muscles tense and his brain burn. Seungmin had his previous doubts about their relationship, but he never thought Changbin had deceived him. His heart seizes with pressure as he imagines Felix putting his hands on his lover, tempting him, taking him away. He huffs, trying to make the thoughts evaporate.

_No... he wouldn't do that... would he?_

Seungmin struggles with a whirlpool of feelings, hating himself for distrusting the rapper, for caring too much. He wonders if Changbin is losing interest because he's trying to be responsible again, even blaming himself for being gone today when he wanted to talk to him _._ His anger then turns to Felix, who has been acting strange and spending more time around Changbin than ever, making him want to break his good-boy persona in territorial defense.

Then the guilt returns, questioning the entire jealousy, upset that he would think so poorly of his teammate, compounded by helpless attachment to his lover while the threat of Chan's expectations looms overhead. He pulls out the small puppy statue from his pocket and sighs, reigning in his thoughts, trying to calm his turbulent heart. But his mind, sharp and cruel, cuts to his deepest fears.

_Is it worth risking it all, if he's being unfaithful?_

Tears sting in his eyes as he holds the thoughtful gift, now a source of pain. He thought things were finally better, he really felt that their relationship had grown and settled. He tries to sort through all the recent events, searching for a reason why Changbin would suddenly change, unable to find an answer. Grasping the figurine tightly in his confusion, a memory bubbles to the surface and makes him smile. He pulls out his phone and finds a message from a couple weeks ago.

**dwaekki misses his puppy**

He laughs a little and looks longingly at the picture sent just after, Changbin looking sweet-eyed, a faint smirk on his face. Seungmin remembers more of these soft moments and sighs.

_He wouldn't hurt you... I'm sure there's an explanation..._

He has to believe it, or his heart would never settle down.


	16. Which Way To Turn

Seungmin carefully enters the dorm, thankful that no one is in the main room to acknowledge him. He glances over at Changbin's room, too nervous to talk to him yet, and heads down the opposite hall. When he returns to his room, Hyunjin immediately sees his worried expression and goes to him.

“Min... what's wrong?”

“Nnn... Nothing...”

“Is it Changbin?”

“Nn..no...”

He pulls away from Hyunjin and sits on his bed, still fighting his emotions. Hyunjin looks at him, heart aching for his suffering, while at the same time aware of his own desires to ease his pain. He trembles a little at the thought of his promise to Chan to keep his distance, then he goes to Seungmin and puts his arms around him. He doesn't hesitate to kiss along Seungmin's neck softly and slowly.

"Hyunnn...."

"Are you finally going to let me make you feel better?"

"Nnnhh... I... can't..."

“Please... I can't stand seeing you so upset... let me help...”

As Hyunjin is in the midst of seduction, his lips almost to Seungmin's earlobe, Han bursts into the room. He gets a glimpse of his roommates being oddly intimate, and drops his stuff on the floor. The two men pull away from each other and both giggle nervously, each preparing to explain it away.

"Wow, you two are being gay..." Han says, his tone mocking.

They both blink and struggle for an excuse.

"Can I join?" he asks enthusiastically, face beaming in a wide grin.

The two look at him, still speechless, then at each other.

"I was hoping someone would want to cuddle, I need some skinship," he declares, walking over and squeezing in between them.

"Jisung...? Are you... gay?" Hyunjin asks.

"I dunno. But we never get to touch girls and I want to cuddle, so get over here!"

He throws his arms around Hyunjin and snuggles him contentedly. His hands don't roam, he just settles in and hugs his chest, sighing peacefully. Seungmin sits, shaking and confused, his mind still occupied with Changbin. After a minute, Han opens his eyes to see the troubled singer. Cheeks wet with tears, Seungmin glances at his roommates, and they mirror his concerned concerned look.

Han sits up and asks quietly, “Hyun... can I talk to Min for a bit?”

Hyunjin frowns but nods and leaves gracefully, and Han shifts to face the distraught singer.

“I know we don't really talk much but... I know it can feel like a lot of pressure, doing this... let me help.”

“It's not that... it's...”

Seungmin hesitates, then asks, “Have you ever had to choose... to do something that makes someone happy but... hurts someone else?”

'Oh... hmm... well, sure...”

Han ponders his answer.

“You can't please everyone. You have to live with the decision... like which choice you'll regret the least.”

Seungmin remains quiet as Han continues.

“You know, like... maybe one person won't be as important in a few years, maybe someone will change your life... you can't predict the future, but... I don't know what I'm saying...”

Han sighs with a little nervous laugh, gathering his thoughts.

“Maybe the question is, what will make _you_ happy?”

Seungmin searches deep in his heart and can only find one response.

“I feel like... if I don't... support... this person... I'll regret it the rest of my life...”

“Well, isn't that enough of a reason?” Han replies.

“But maybe it's not the _right_ thing to do...”

Han responds quizzically, “It would be wrong to support them?”

“I mean... it's complicated,” Seungmin huffs.

Han thinks a moment, then asks, “Is this something with the group?”

Immediately and sharply, Seungmin barks, “No! No...”

Han sits back and wonders. Is he dating someone at the company? Is he thinking of leaving? He knows Seungmin is being purposely vague and doesn't want to intrude, but tries one more time to draw out more information.

“Are you unhappy, being here?”

“It's not that... I wouldn't want to be anywhere else...”

Seungmin has a desperate, distant look that tugs at Han's sympathy. He pauses a moment.

“So... you have to choose between two people... and no matter what, it's going to hurt the other one?”

“It seems so...” Seungmin sighs.

Han's brow dips as he recalls a memory, hoping it will help give some perspective.

“Well... I don't know... but... well, one time, when I was a kid, I had made these two friends at school... and I liked to hang out with them, but... they started to not get along, and I got stuck in the middle...”

Seungmin looks up, listening intently.

“One day, one of them says to me, 'it's him or me... I won't be friends with you if you're gonna hang out with them' ... well... my other friends, they didn't care... they didn't force me to make that choice... so I chose them.”

Han puts a hand on Seungmin's shoulder.

“I don't know if that helps, but... well, I had to lose a friend because of it... it's not fair when you get forced into a choice like that... I hope it's not like that for you. Just... go with your feeling.”

Seungmin nods but says nothing, taking the advice in, placing it amongst all the other worries swirling in his head.

“It sounds like you'll regret one choice more than the other.... maybe that's the real right choice?”

As Seungmin considers his words, there's a knock at the door and Hyunjin peeks his head in.

“Dinner's ready.”

Han looks at Seungmin one more time, giving him a friendly, subdued smile. The three roommates go the dinner table together, the delicious smell of steaming meat and veggies hanging in the humid air. As the group gathers, the atmosphere is more solemn than usual, beyond a little excitement over a full, relaxing meal.

They each start dishing up their plates and Chan is the last to sit down, looking at his seven other brothers with a beaming grin. Behind his smile, he is too aware of being the head of the table, the foundation, the glue that holds so much together. Flicking his gaze across each of them, he easily senses the tension. Talking happily with Jeongin and Han, he curiously observes Seungmin's sullen posture, while in stark contrast Changbin is joining in on the banter in his traditionally loud manner. And while Felix tries to find an inlet for more teasing and interruption, he eventually resigns to eating quietly, not without an occasional knowing glance at a silent and gloomy Hyunjin.

Changbin continues his upbeat attitude throughout the meal, while Seungmin barely touches his food. The rapper gives him a look here and there, trying to catch his attention. When he finally does, he tilts his head and blinks, a specific sign, which Seungmin acknowledges with a single, slow nod. But the sudden and unusual happiness of his lover, combined with the intense doubt growing in his mind, only makes Seungmin more nervous. He quietly stands up, cleans up his plate, and leaves out the front door, travelling far ahead of Changbin to eventually meet at their unspoken hideout.


	17. Time to Confess

When he finally arrives, Changbin gives him a sweet smile and a long embrace. But when he pulls away, Seungmin is pouting.

“Minnie... are you okay?”

Seungmin nods and gives him a quick smooch. Changbin returns his kiss, lingering, and looks in his eyes seductively.

"Are you my sweet boy?" Changbin whispers.

"I hope so... You... haven't found anyone else, have you?"

"Huh?"

"Someone like Felix?" he asks softly.

"What?! No! Uh..."

"Is something going on with you two?"

"No! It's not like that!" Changbin protests.

"What is it like, then?" Seungmin breathes in his ear.

"Uh..."

Seungmin looks away, frowning.

"I'm not trying to be jealous.... but something is different."

"Min, it's... umm..."

Seungmin starts to let go, sighing nervously, but Changbin holds onto him.

"Min, please! I won't lie to you... I..." he hesitates, then admits, "I told him about us."

"You _what?!_ "

"It was a couple months ago, when we were... having problems and... I..."

Seungmin puts his hand to his forehead with a light smack.

"So _that's_ why he's been acting like that!"

"I'm sorry, Minnie. I know I shouldn't have but... he said I could trust him. I didn't think he'd do all this."

"Do what?" Seungmin asks.

"Umm..."

Seungmin grabs the back of Changbin's neck and grips him hard.

"Tell me!”

"Nnnh... He's been flirting... and teasing me every chance he gets."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I can't tell if he's actually trying to seduce me or just doing it to mess with us."

Seungmin lets go and is silent a moment, while Changbin whines and nudges at him, hoping for forgiveness.

"I just need to know.... Did anything happen between you?"

"No!"

Seungmin gauges his expression.

"Minnie, I swear. I wouldn't do anything to risk losing you. When he gets too close, I make him stop!"

Seungmin thinks a moment and takes a deep breath, then hugs Changbin close.

"I trust you, Binnie," he says softly, his eyes stinging, "Please don't break it."

"I swear to you, Minnie. I love you. You're the only boy I want."

Changbin is nearly in tears when Seungmin makes his own confession.

"Heh. Hyunjin's been flirting with me too."

"He... he has?" Changbin sniffles.

"Yeah. I think he's waiting for some chance or reason... waiting for me to succumb to him...”

Changbin smirks a little, then a devilish grin emerges.

"Maybe we should get back at them both... together," he says, kissing Seungmin gently.

Seungmin's own mischievous side is already excited and thinking of what they could do for revenge, while he giggles softly and returns Changbin's sweet attention.

"Haha, I love it Binnie. What should we do?"

"Hmm... we can think about it... but first... let me make sure you know that I'm yours... only yours...."

Changbin desperately grabs at Seungmin, a barely audible whine ever-present. Seungmin smiles, pleased with the hold he has over his lover, and starts pawing at the rapper's clothing. He removes every last piece, finishes stripping as well, then pulls his mate in with force, sucking on his neck, hands quickly roaming down his broad back muscles to the paradise waiting below.

"Do whatever you want with me,” Changbin sighs.

"I'm just going to have to fuck your brains out and remind you who you belong to.”

"Yes, Minnie, please...."

Seungmin throws Changbin down on his back, looming over him, rubbing his erection between his thighs up to his scrotum, battering him about lightly. Changbin groans and bites his lip while his sweet mate takes over, rubbing their hard heat against each other. Seungmin giggles with naughty playfulness, watching his dark lover squirm. His entire spirit beams with warmth as the worries about their love fall away, and he gives Changbin a deep kiss before trailing his lips down his luscious body.

Seungmin licks his lips and bites gently into Changbin's hip, causing him to moan. He smiles and nibbles him again, causing a slight tickling sensation, and he bucks his hips, cock thrusting into the air. Seungmin lingers, then licks up Changbin's shaft, flicking across the head, another groan escaping his mouth. With an enchanted smirk, he sits up and prepares himself with lubrication, his passion spurred on by the sight of Changbin's perfect, submissive form laying before him.

Seungmin grabs his mate's hips and turns him over. Changbin eagerly sticks his ass out, his soft whimpering returning. Sliding his oiled cock between his round cheeks, Seungmin teases him, poking him gently but not entering. Changbin's dick perks up even further in anticipation, but Seungmin gives him another agonizing moment of pause.

"Ohh, please... give it to me..."

"Mmm... I love when you beg..." Seungmin says with satisfaction.

"Minnie... I need you inside me..."

"Just remember no one will fuck you like I will."

As he penetrates his rim, Changbin cries out. The feel of being slowly pierced sends a shocking thrill through his groin, making his rock-hard erection ache. The young lover takes his time, giving him only an inch, then another, retreating and returning only enough to force a delicious whine from his older mate. He holds Changbin's hips forcefully to stop him from bucking against him, only providing another bit of his length after more cries of yearning.

“More, Minnie.... please....”

“So impatient... you want more, hmm?”

He slides in another inch, still not at his end, the sensation of tunneling into Changbin's tightness making the tip of his cock throb. Seungmin wants to go further, but he also wants to tease his lover, knowing the satisfaction they both get from such an act.

"Ohhhh... it's so good!" the older moans.

Finally, Seungmin's hips press into Changbin's cheeks, and they both squirm and whimper uncontrollably in their perfect union.

"You like that, don't you?" Seungmin groans, barely keeping his dominant energy, overwhelmed by pleasure.

"Yes!" Changbin cries, wriggling his ass gently around, helplessly trying to increase the sweet friction on his insides.

"No one else fucks you but me. No one," Seungmin growls, making a deep and purposeful thrust.

"No one!" Changbin repeats.

"Ahh... yeah.... Binnn..."

He drives him steadily, his eyes fixated on Changbin's tight ass smacking against him. The resulting desperate and satisfied moans coming from the rapper give him all the guidance he needs. He knows his lover likes it hard and deep, enough to make him lose himself and beg for it. And watching Changbin go from his tough, dominant form to a whining, trembling wreck puts Seungmin in a trance, losing his mind and riding his mate like a lustful animal.

“Fuck... baby... You make me crazy... You make me want to be so bad... ahhh...”

“I-I'm sorry... M-minnie...”

“Such a bad boy.... getting us in trouble... tempting me... when you know... ahhhh... I can't resist you....”

Seungmin forces himself as deep as he can go, splitting Changbin further.

“Oooh!”

“You're a naughty little devil aren't you?”

“Yes! Fuck me!”

“I'm gonna fill up that dirty hole.... My naughty Binnie! Ahhh!”

Seungmin's fingernails dig into Changbin's sides as he pumps him deeply, his wet heat coating Changbin's insides. The sensation makes him shudder, prolonging Seungmin's thrill, the two lovers feeding off each other as Seungmin slowly comes down. They let go and return to each other quickly. Changbin caresses Seungmin's balmy skin, then kisses his parted lips. Seungmin opens his eyes and blinks at him slowly, a peaceful smile emerging.

“I love you...” Seungmin whispers.

“Mmm... I love you too, Minnie...”

After another long kiss, Seungmin puts his hands on his mate's strong arms, guiding him down on the mattress again.

“Lie back...”

Changbin relaxes, hands massaging his genitals, keeping himself hard. He smiles a little and grips himself firmly, looking down at himself and then back up at his young lover. Seungmin's eyes take in the glorious sight, lust for Changbin still coursing through his veins. He leans in and whispers praise.

“You look so hot, baby...”

He licks and nibbles at Changbin's lips, then sits up.

“Get yourself off. I want to watch."

Changbin whines and grasps at him.

"Do what you're told," he says, pinching his thigh with swift but gentle pressure.

"Yes, Minnie."

Seungmin lays back, getting a full view of his helpless mate. Changbin sighs as he teases his shaft, then reaches for lubrication and applies it to both his thick erection and his aching hole. He pulls his leg up, slipping a finger inside, immediately a groaning mess as he shamelessly pleasures himself. Seungmin gasps in thrill as his eyes catch the sight of his fluids leaking from his lover's entrance, slicking him further.

"You look so helpless... a horny boy who wants to get off..." Seungmin says, his voice low and wicked.

"Nnnh, Minnie," he whines, fucking and jerking himself simultaneously, "I miss having you inside me..."

"Already? So needy... this will have to do..."

He pulls Changbin's hand away and slides his middle finger between his cheeks, prodding him slowly.

“Minnie... yes... you're so good to me!”

"Mmhmm... and you remember how much I love you?”

As he adds another finger, he feels his quivering walls respond, and he looks down to a satisfying, sticky mess.

“Oooh, yes, Minnie! I l-love you too!”

Changbin speeds up, jerking more, his moans growing louder.

“That's a good boy. Work that cock for me."

He calls his lover's name as he gets closer and closer, aided by Seungmin's relentless prodding. The smooth sliding of his fingers creates an aching feeling, building up to a sudden reaction. His muscles tighten and Seungmin pushes in.

“That's it, baby... cum for your sweet boy...”

“Yes! Only for you! Oooohhh!!!”

Massaging his passage, gripping his balls gently, he carries Changbin through a powerful release, spurting hard across the top of his chest. He doesn't stop, making sure he is trembling and begging before he's done. Seungmin slips his hands away and looks down at Changbin. Sweaty, whimpering and spent, he reaches for Seungmin to kiss him. The exchange their remaining passion through eager lips, eventually cleaning up and situating themselves for bed.

While Changbin sleeps quietly in his arms, Seungmin lies awake in thought. Months ago he would never have pondered this kind of vengeance against his teammates, nothing more than the occasional silly prank. But their continued interference was making this difficult situation even worse, and he wanted to put an end to it. Drifting off slowly, his emerging dominant side, stronger than ever from Changbin's lessons, formulates a plan to ensnare their victims and repay them for all their trouble.


	18. Risky Tricks

They wake up early for another session, a playful bout of hot action, all the while grunting and sighing depraved ideas of how to get back at their bothersome teammates. Changbin suspected that Felix would come see him in the evening, so they take a chance on trying to execute their plan that night, an opportunity that won't come around for several more days. With a determined final kiss, the lovers pack up and go to work, ready to strike in mere hours.

...........

“Binnie-bin... your Lixie is here to see you,” he says cutely, giggling.

Changbin shoots him a serious look, but it's not the irritated kind that Felix used to. Beyond his dark stare, he senses an odd desire, a strong energy that makes him suddenly nervous.

“Hey Felix... came to see me again?”

“I... wanted to see my sexy hyung...”

Changbin moves in closer, rubbing his hand under his shirt along his shoulder, skin peeking out slightly.

“It seems like you want to see a lot of me lately.”

Felix's throat clenches as Changbin exposes himself more, shirt slipping down over his arms.

“This is what you want to see, right?”

He lets the shirt fall further, tan chest bulging, still advancing.

“Hey... I... was just kidding...” Felix stutters.

Changbin bites his lip, upper half fully exposed, his aura oozing temptation.

“If you were just kidding you'd have stopped by now... so... you really want this?”

Felix gulps and blinks, pulse jumping at the thought of following his devious plans through to such a conclusion.

“Are you serious?”

“He doesn't have to know... It can be our secret, Lix...”

Despite his excitement, he hesitates, suspicious of the sudden change in Changbin's response to his flirting and teasing.

“Huh... why all of a sudden?”

Changbin rubs down Felix's arms, then takes his hands, tracing his full lips across his fingertips.

“Well... you said it yourself... I like to play... want to play for real?”

Felix pulls away a little, unable to look away from the rapper's gaze.

“Look, I mean... I was just...”

Changbin gets close to him again, his alluring eyes seducing Felix effectively, then leans in.

“You know you want to fuck me,” he hisses in his ear.

Felix's nerves erupt with sudden warmth as Changbin's breath passes across him. What was he doing? It was just supposed to be a game, for fun, with the hope of eventually causing the two misguided teammates to break up. But Felix also kept wondering what it would be like, unable to deny the chance to both have a quick thrill and force a divide even faster. He tries to read his older teammate for signs, for what his intentions really are. But when Changbin leans in again to nibble at this neck, he gives in.

“O-Okay... b-but-”

Changbin puts his fingers up to Felix's trembling lips.

“Shhh. I've got some place in mind. Come on.”

...............

At the same time, Seungmin goes to Hyunjin to talk, get close, and lure him as well. He stands outside his door, heart pounding, shaking away all his other thoughts. He pulls out somber emotions, a small pout, and hides his devious intent as he enters. Hyunjin looks up to see Seungmin standing with drooping shoulders, timidly approaching. He stands up and goes to meet him.

“Min... what's wrong?”

Seungmin looks away shyly, a wounded tone in his voice.

“Hyun... I'm so lonely... Changbin...”

Hyunjin brushes Seungmin's face.

“Did he hurt you again?”

Seungmin nods and looks at him with watery eyes, sighing, “He's always so mean to me...”

Seungmin leans his head against Hyunjin's shoulder.

“Oh... Seungmin... I'm sorry...” Hyunjin says softly, putting his arms around him.

The young singer nuzzles into him more.

“Hyun... you've been so sweet... and Changbin's always so cold...”

“Min... what are you saying...?

Seungmin raises his lips to meet Hyunjin, giving him a gentle kiss.

“Will you... make me feel good... please?”

Hyunjin's mouth parts, waiting to respond as his promise to Chan and his desire for Seungmin clash. But looking at Seungmin's sweet face coupled with his overdue anticipation, Hyunjin cannot resist for long.

“Mmmm... yes...”

Hyunjin slides his hands down Seungmin's back, slipping his fingers along his waist.

“Wait... not here. I know somewhere we can go... we can take our time...”

Hyunjin goes soft, replying, “Oh, Minnie... that sounds like fun...”

With an innocent smile, but a glint in his eye, Seungmin takes Hyunjin's hand.

“Follow me.”


	19. Revenge

Hyunjin and Seungmin head a couple miles away to a plush neighborhood, filled with large condos. They climb up a flight of stairs on a humid evening and Seungmin unlocks the door to a dark, unoccupied home. Once inside, however, Hyunjin observes that the place is very much lived-in yet eerily quiet that night.

“Where are we?” he asks.

“It's a friend's place... he's out of the country for a while.”

Seungmin gives a coy look, hand on the back of his neck.

“Don't worry, no one will bother us.”

Hyunjin smirks and grasps at Seungmin, leaning in to kiss him.

Seungmin pulls away, stalling as he nervously waits for his other half, wondering if their plan had failed.

“Hyun... can I... ask you something?”

Hyunjin kisses him again and responds, “Anything...”

“Can you forgive me?”

Hyunjin blinks at him.

“Forgive you? For what?”

Seungmin looks down and grins wickedly.

“For what I'm about to do.”

“Wha-ah!”

With one swift motion, he grabs a prepared length of nylon rope and starts winding it around Hyunjin's wrists.

“Min! What... are you doing?”

Seungmin wraps the binding snugly, with just enough give to keep him from being in pain, and shoves him down on a nearby couch. Hyunjin recovers his balance, kneeling on the cushions.

“Min... I thought... you wanted me... to please you?”

“I do. It will please me to deliver my lover's prey to him.”

“M-min...”

Hyunjin is overcome by anxious thrill as Seungmin ties his ankles together as well, leaving him helpless.

“You were warned.”

Hyunjin smirks.

“Tough Minnie... just as bad as him now.”

Seungmin glares down at him as he loosens and removes what he can of Hyunjin's clothing, most importantly leaving his ass bared.

“If I get my hands on Felix, I'll be worse,” Seungmin says bitterly.

“...Felix? Oh... no, Min...”

“Shut up. They're almost here.”

He pushes Hyunjin back again, who resigns to his fate as Seungmin rushes quietly behind the front door. He hears their footsteps up the stairs and waits for the key to turn. Felix enters and emits a startled yelp, both from the sight of his bound teammate and from being tackled by Seungmin's ambush. Changbin follows quickly behind and locks the door securely. Seungmin and Felix struggle on the ground until Changbin joins, then the two determined lovers overpower him. Felix is bound as well, hands behind his back, so quickly that one would guess they had rehearsed the whole thing, or were at least skillfully familiar with tying each other up. The whole time, Felix fights and protests.

“I knew this was a trick!”

“Pretty stupid to fall for it anyway. But you just couldn't resist the chance, could you?” Seungmin mocks.

As the final knot is pulled tight, Felix grunts.

“Agh! You're fucked up, both of you!”

Changbin laughs loudly, his impish notes sending a shiver through Felix.

“You're about to find out...”

The rapper slaps him in the face and he winces.

“Hmm, he doesn't like it like Hyun does,” he remarks.

“Ow... Look, I'm sorry I messed with you, but this is crazy!”

Then Seungmin moves in again, dragging his victim further into the room near their other hostage.

“You thought I'd let you get away with messing with me?” Seungmin huffs and grumbles in Felix's ear, “You thought you'd get to fuck my man? Wrong.”

He throws Felix down with a hard thud. Seungmin looms over him while Changbin leaves the room only a moment before returning with a light riding crop, snapping it menacingly across his palm as he approaches his victim. Without further warning, he turns Hyunjin on his side and strikes across his backside, then pushes him to his knees. Another blow in the other direction and the dancer groans.

“I told you if you got too close, I'd punish you,” Changbin says, whipping him again, harder this time.

Felix hears Hyunjin's tortured cries and pleads, “Binnie, you're hurting him!”

“He loves it. Don't you?” the rapper snickers.

“Yes! Unnnh....” Hyunjin moans.

But Felix is soon concerned with his own peril as Seungmin grabs his jaw.

“You don't get to call him that.”

Felix pleads with his captor, “Seungmin... nnnh... stop, please.”

“You want me to stop? When were _you_ going to stop, hmm? You did all that shit on purpose and you know it!”

“I'm sorry!” Felix starts crying.

“You're not sorry yet, but you will be,” Seungmin growls, shoving his face to the side.

Seungmin goes beside Changbin, unbuttoning his pants, and nudges him as if for reassurance. They give each other a look of silent permission, each ready to continue their revenge. Seungmin goes back to a struggling Felix and forces him on his knees again, pulling out his dick and palming himself to full attention. With a motive of pure retribution, he waves his hardness in front of him.

“Go on, you owe me for all the trouble you caused.”

“Please, don't make me,” Felix begs.

Seungmin smacks him lightly in the face with his length.

“You want to get fucked instead?”

“No! Please!”

He presses against his pert mouth.

“Then start sucking.”

With his hands bound behind his back, making his punishment more challenging, Felix wraps his pink lips around Seungmin and begins. He takes him in a little, hesitating, still trying to avoid the inevitable. Sensing this, Seungmin forces himself in further, pumping lightly until Felix takes over the motion on his own, eyes clenched shut. Nearby, Changbin already has a finger inside Hyunjin to test him, enjoying the mix of protest and longing coming from his body's movements. He slicks up another finger and meets it with the other, watching his quaking reaction.

“Unnnh!”

“Slut! Trying to take my Minnie!?”

He thrusts his hand again, just a bit deeper.

“Oooo!”

“You're enjoying it too much, how do I punish such a pathetic fuckboy?”

He prepares a third finger, stretching him, leaving his hips squirming, fully accepting of this pleasurable punishment. Changbin realizes the only thing he can do is denigrate him, knowing that Hyunjin has an eye for his treasured prize. He continues violating him as he grips Hyunjin's neck, forcing him to watch Felix do what he has been wanting all along.

“See that? You wanted to do that, didn't you?”

“Nnnnfff! Yes!”

“Why are you trying to steal him, after I warned you?”

“I... I wasn't trying to....”

Changbin slaps his behind, forcing a whimper from him.

“Minnie, listen to this filthy liar. What did he do?”

Seungmin mockingly answers in a pathetic and innocent tone, “He tried to seduce me, Binnie.”

The rapper probes his target of attack with more aggression.

“Are you saying my good boy would lie to me?”

“No!”

“So, admit it!”

“I... I tried to!” Hyunjin cries out.

Their act reaching a fever pitch, Hyunjin is taken half-way there before Changbin lets him go to suffer untouched.

“Now all you get to do is watch.”

Seungmin does not show pleasure, possessed with humiliating Felix and taking out his grievances on him. Seungmin gives his dark lover a diabolical grin, and Changbin watches with satisfaction as he dominates Felix.

He begins aggressively, “You thought I wouldn't get back at you?”

“Mmmfff.... I... I didn't know...”

“Harassing him over and over, breaking his trust, making me suspicious... you've got a lot to make up for...”

Seungmin gives him an aggressive thrust.

“Come on, you can do better than that. You think you're a bad boy?”

Felix gasps as Seungmin grips his shoulder hard, forcing himself on him further. His aggression turns to anger.

“You're going to stop bothering my man, got it?!”

“Mmm! Mmhmm!” he forces a muffled noise, trying to nod while fulfilling his punishment.

“He's mine! Only I get to touch him. Only I know what he wants.”

Felix strains for breath, spitting as Seungmin grabs his hair and makes him work harder. Seungmin looks over to Changbin, who teases himself and observes his student proudly, and then concentrates. He closes his eyes, pushing out all his anxious thoughts and then casts his gaze once again on his lover. Changbin gives him a sweet and sultry smile. Seungmin admires his form, further excited by watching him tease himself, and takes over thrusting again to finish his task. He reaches the edge and forces Felix in place.

“Swallow... All of it!”

Felix cannot call out for help, only show his distaste as he takes his medicine. When Seungmin finally releases him, he is crying and slumps to the ground, shaking. For a moment, Seungmin's heart clenches with guilt. But then he remembers all the trouble he had caused him and turns away coldly, walking over to his lover. Changbin has released Hyunjin, shoving him to the ground next to their other captive. Stuck at his mate's side, Seungmin is still exuding dominance.

“If you two want to get off, you'll have to take care of each other.”

Hyunjin slowly unties Felix's bindings.

“Mmm... Felix?”

“N-No...”

Once he is freed, Hyunjin gathers him in his arms and holds him close.

“Come on... it will feel good.”

Felix sniffles and squirms, “I... I didn't want this...”

Hyunjin runs his fingers through Felix's hair and looks him in the eye.

“Bad boys get punished around here, Lix... we were both bad, weren't we?”

“Yes...”

He continues to comfort him, wiping his tears away, kissing his neck softly.

“Let's have fun with it... come on...”

“H...hyun...”

Felix does not resist as Hyunjin touches him, loosening his clothing. Instead he leans back and lets himself be pleasured, Hyunjin's slender fingers teasing him and relieving his tension. As his hands reach his perky manhood, he moans softly.

“Ohh... Hyunnn...”

“That's it... just enjoy it, babe.”

His voice is deep and soft as he responds, “It... it feels good...”

“When's the last time someone got you off?”

“I... I don't know... months...”

“Mmm... then you need it badly... relax, sweetie.”

Hyunjin gives him a kiss, then guides Felix down beside him. He plays with him tenderly, then licks his twitching cock, sucking him eagerly after a few passes. The heat of the moment makes them forget, this new openness between them adds a new unusual element to their mixed friendship. Lost in the sin of it all, Felix touches his partner as well, wasting little time in handling his long rod.

Changbin and Seungmin grin wickedly, reveling in their revenge. Now that their prisoners are fully engaged in their act, the naughty pair turn their attention to each other. They find a place on the couch to rest, Changbin resting in Seungmin's lap, where they can both see their teammates' exhibition. The young lover still radiates aggressive energy, biting Changbin in the shoulder, whispering dirty thoughts in his ear, all to his delight.

He works Changbin closer, one hand sliding up and down his thighs while the other strokes his thick meat. Hyunjin's cries grow louder as Felix has completely succumbed to their explorations, both sucking each other eagerly. Each of them get their release in turn, then snuggle together in exhaustion, Felix passing out quickly in Hyunjin's arms. Seungmin nuzzles Changbin and whispers the words that peak his desire.

“Your naughty boy loves you... cum for me...”

Changbin whines as he unleashes his load, coating Seungmin's fingers. He traces along his dark lover's lips and gives him a taste before licking off more for himself. Still high from the night of danger and passion, the love-drunk pair tend to each other as they drift away into their dreams, their requital complete, their bond stronger than ever.


	20. Settle

As the group gathers the next day for their activities, Chan can already sense the shift in energy between his teammates. He can only come to one dreadful conclusion, one that makes him feel paranoid, but one that he cannot avoid, aware that four of them were missing until late hours of the night. Although Changbin and Seungmin act casual, he sees their occasional smirks and glances, and it would be reasonable to deduce that they had been together again last night. But he also sees Hyunjin hanging close to a distant and silent Felix.

Chan starts to tremble as all these realizations converge on his train of thought and his words falter as he addresses them about their schedule, to the point that Han finishes up the discussion for him. He steps away to his room, leaving the others to mingle casually while they wait. Han follows Chan after a moment and finds him taking in deep breaths, as if to suppress something.

“You okay?” Han asks quickly.

“Yeah, mate. I... I just need to get my head together a little. Maybe I should sleep more after all.”

“Sheez. I sleep enough for the two of us and I still want more! I don't know how you do it.”

“I don't either...”

Han studies the leader's face. His tired visage yields more than exhaustion, but also a defeated expression, prompting Han to respond with empathy and brotherly care.

“Well, you know, you've got a lot more to worry about than the rest of us. Yo, just tell me what you need, man, I got you.”

“It's okay, Jisung. Everything's cool.”

“All right, cool, cool. I'mma go make sure these fools aren't getting into trouble already, come on out soon, okay?”

Chan nods, putting a friendly hand on Han's shoulder. Han returns to the main room to find everyone in the same place, silent. He wants to make a joke or liven the mood, but something about the energy around him keeps him from speaking up. He joins the rest and quietly waits for Chan to come back.

Revenge has evened the score. The two lovers expect that, at least for a while, things will be calmer, their offending teammates subdued. Even Felix and Hyunjin, for the moment, settle into a less hostile vibe towards each other. But when Chan returns, he gives Changbin a piercing stares that makes it clear he hasn't backed down. Changbin narrows his eyes in response, taking Seungmin's arm. They continue this contest for a moment, then Chan instructs them all to head out. The camps had been drawn.

......

After they finish that evening, Hyunjin and Seungmin return to their room exhausted, talking casually. Dropping off their things and getting out of their daytime attire, the space between more personal now, they look at each other quietly. At first, Seungmin feels a little remorseful and awkward. But when Hyunjin gives him a knowing smirk and a little laugh, Seungmin shakes his head and sighs in disbelief at everything that has happened. They sit on their beds, staring across the room at each other, until Hyunjin speaks up.

“By the way, Min... I forgive you.”

Seungmin blinks a moment, then realizes what he's saying and blushes.

“Ah... yes... sorry...”

Hyunjin flashes him sweet, tempting eyes.

“Don't be... and I'll leave you alone... at least until I want another fun night like that.”

Seungmin laughs a little, his confidence coming back. He straightens up and gives his roommate a playful but dominant stare.

“Still haven't learned? Do I have to get Binnie in here?”

“Mmm... I'd much rather you punish me.”

“I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction.”

Hyunjin shrugs and feigns offense.

“Hmm, no fun. Fine.”

They both giggle a little and allow the tension to dissipate, tucking in for rest.

.....

Changbin returns to his room and sits alone; Chan did not return with the rest of them. The silence and solitude gives opportunity for all these events to decompress, and he feels himself tensing up to keep them all locked in. For a moment, the fear hits him strong. All the things Chan could, and would, do to stop him. But within moments, Seungmin enters his thoughts and he only becomes more resolved to make his stance. He wants to send a message, Chan be damned, and invite his lover to spend the night. Instead, Changbin sleeps alone, with only his demons to watch over him.


	21. Fallen Angels

Seungmin is alone in the evening a couple days later, reading in bed at their borrowed hideout, when he hears the clatter of keys and the front door opening. He sits up, beaming a smile as Changbin walks over and sits next to him.

“Hey. I didn't think I'd see you this early.”

Seungmin gives him a little hug and kiss. Changbin hangs his head.

“They left without me.”

“What?”

Seungmin scoots closer as the rapper explains, his voice wavering.

“Chan's shutting me out. He's trying to intimidate me... to stop seeing you...”

“But he... he told me he didn't want to stop us...”

“He's dealing with me differently...”

Seungmin takes Changbin's hands in his and squeezes them tightly, already growing warm with frustration.

“I'm sorry, Binnie... Don't... don't give that up for me...”

Changbin kisses Seungmin's fingers and then pulls him in with strong arms, holding him as his own.

“I'm not letting you go. Never.”

He keeps him locked in an embrace for a while, then Changbin releases him and sits up.

“I'll deal with him. He's made his move... he expects me to break. But I won't.”

“We... we should listen to him, Bin...”

Changbin's brow grows worried as he hesitantly asks, “You... want to stop?”

“No... but... we can do better. We broke the rules... and he was fair with us.”

Changbin scoffs, but Seungmin knows it takes a while for his practical side to get through to him. He holds Changbin in turn, caressing his fluffy hair and kissing his neck.

“We can fix this. He... he's trying to do what's best for us,” Seungmin says meekly.

Changbin huffs and pouts, folding his arms.

“I just don't like the way he's doing it.”

Seungmin comforts him and starts to ponder their dilemma, but doesn't want to divert their attention while they have extra time together.

“Don't worry about it tonight, baby... I'm happy to see you.”

“Me too, Min... I'd rather be here anyway...”

Changbin cuddles into his lover's chest. With their extra time, they hold each other, talk and laugh, look on their phones together, and sing a little, enjoying a peaceful night. As they get more relaxed, their hands roam further, slipping beneath loosening clothes. They are locked in a kiss when Seungmin sits up suddenly.

“I almost forgot...” he mumbles.

Changbin sits up as well while Seungmin walks over to a box on a nearby dresser. He opens it and pulls out the puppy figure he still had in possession.

“I meant to give this to you... but... things got a little weird that day."

He waves it about and makes a little arfing sound, handing it over to his sweetly grinning partner.

“So you can always have your puppy with you...” Seungmin says, his face scrunching up adorably.

Changbin looks it over a moment, then sets it down gently. He tickles Seungmin's sides and takes in his cheery laughter, the thoughtful gift making desire rise from within.

“Mmm.... you're so cute... kiss me...”

Seungmin moves in for a soft kiss, and Changbin returns it deeply, sending a pulse from his lips to his hips, making him erect.

“Ah... Bin...”

Changbin sees his lustful state and rubs him through his pajamas.

“My naughty boy is excited...” he says with a little growl in his voice.

“I can't help it... ahhh... when you kiss me like that...”

Changbin plants his thick lips on him again.

“Mmhmm, and what do you want to do when that happens?”

“I... I want to give you everything... I just want to be yours,” Seungmin answers shyly, clinging to Changbin.

The older mate goes soft a moment, whispering, “Min...”

“When we're like this... I don't care about anything else... I never thought I would feel this way...”

Changbin's heart is warmed by his sweetness, which immediately erupts in passion as he pulls Seungmin down and gets on top of him, tongues slipping against each other.

“Fuck... I love you so much... let me have you...”

“Anything you want, baby...” Seungmin coos, “just tell me...”

With their fears locked outside of that private oasis, they shed their remaining clothes and lie naked, gently coercing sighs from each other with loving hands. Seungmin eagerly awaits Changbin's commands, willing to do anything, but Changbin doesn't want to push him or dominate him. He speaks low, only guiding his hands to start, letting his young lover play with him at his leisure.

Seungmin takes hold of his lover's rod, first proceeding with slow, long strokes, then caressing it with silky fingertips. They both watch its keen response, the younger smiling and sighing as he nibbles into the older's neck. Changbin's cock tingles and throbs at the tantalizing handling of his lover.

“Yes... tease me....”

He returns to a stronger grip, sliding across his shaft repeatedly, making Changbin squirm. Seungmin gives pleased little giggles in reaction, then moves in to kiss his manhood. At the sensation of Seungmin's sweet, soft lips mixed with solid, confident strokes, Changbin is left helplessly moaning his lover's name.

“Unnnhh... Minnnn...”

“Does it feel good, baby?”

“Yes... bring that beautiful ass over here.”

He obeys, turning his hips and leaning them out so that he can give access while staying in reach of Changbin's leaking, pulsing cock. Changbin teases his lover's entrance, thrilled at the sight of rubbing and prodding him. In their mutual desire, it isn't long before Seungmin is open and fully prepared to be taken.

“Mmm... I love seeing you so ready for me...”

Seungmin leans up on his elbow and turns to his lover for his next order.

“Get on top of me...” Changbin growls.

Seungmin straddles him with gorgeous, toned thighs, guiding himself lower.

“That's it... put it on me... give me that sweet hole...”

He watches himself disappear within the heat of his mate and lets out a gruff moan, while Seungmin whimpers, sitting atop his tough mate, loins fiery with pressure from being filled. Changbin takes Seungmin's hand and they roll their hips against each other, finding the perfect pace for their trip into ecstasy. The singer is overcome with fervor, bucking with matching movements, giving his partner a joyous wave of pleasure.

“Oh, Minnie... you're so perfect... my angel...”

Seungmin sighs and looks down into his lover's eyes, a small smile growing.

“I'm just a devil like you now...”

He grabs his waving hard-on, slowly building up, jerking himself before the rapper's vision.

“Ohhh... it's so hot... I love my naughty Minnie...”

They fall in completely, lost in their passion, the one atop emitting sharp sighs and whines and while his mate humps against him wildly. Seungmin feels himself quickly reaching his end, unable to resist the aching in his tunnel, further excited by Changbin's voice begging him for more.

“Yes... ride me... oohhh... you're getting tighter...”

“Ahh, Binnie... you feel so good...”

In their perfect union, neither wants to finish or let go, but the lust gathering within him is too great, and Seungmin grips harder, seizing up as he hits the summit.

“Ah, Binnie....”

“That's it... cum all over me... fuck... I'm so close too....”

Seungmin cries out in violent release, coating his lover's stomach, and his pulsating orgasm sends Changbin over in an instant, filling his tingling passage. They look at each other, panting and recovering, until Changbin's satisfied smirk forces a similar smile from Seungmin.

Cleaning up and snuggling once again, the lovers say nothing, basking in their peaceful warmth, no words or ideas to complicate their hazy heaven. For a few more hours, they could forget. But their strengthened bond and unwavering love would be tested soon when they return to their normal lives, the journey ahead certain to be full of temptation, conflict and danger.


End file.
